Nejiten Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: I love doing these challenges! Although, i only had time to do 6 songs, but i still hope you enjoy it! xx


Nejiten I-pod shuffle challenge

True to me-Metro station

She truly was one in a million.

He had never known anyone with such an adoring smile, such gleaming eyes, such a fiery temper. He just loved the way her forehead would crease whenever he agrivated her, or the way her eyes would change from a light hazel to a dark chocolate coating with every remark he made to her. But she would never take it seriously.

He dreamed of the day which he would take her in his arms, the day of there marriage.

Yet she seemed to be too good to be true. But she was true to him.

All Fall Down-One republic

It was raining, the pitiful rain pittered and pattered against window panes around the village. The sound was dreary to most people, the time where the sun had gone and the coldness would force everyone inside until the dreadful weather passed.

But it was the time Tenten waited for.

She sat outside as thousands of droplets poured onto her skin, soaking her to the bone. She didn't care. She was waiting…waiting for him.

Everyone had told her she was crazy, crazy to wait for someone who would never return. But her mind blocked the sound of their negativity with the sound of his voice, promising a safe return.

She wouldn't take in the fact that his name was carved on a piece of rock, to be read and forgotten. Because the last thing he said to her replayed in her mind;

'If ever your world starts crashing down…that's where you'll find me'.

Her world was crashing down, the rain symbolised it as it continued to thrash her skin. So there she sat, alone, literally drowning in her own sorrow, waiting for her beloved to for fill his promise.

Feel what I feel-Kat Deluna

Neji was never one to express how he felt using words, even before his fathers death, he found it hard to communicate with others. So, when he was partnered with a hyper maniac and a determined warrior, he didn't know how to act.

He found it easier to hide the real him behind an arrogant beast, tossing everyone aside who tried to help him. Before long, that beast had taken over him completely and it became one with him. Yet, a part of him was still pure, whimpering, trying to get someone to notice the real side to him. But no' one dared.

However, one day when picking up his female teammate for training from her house, a beautiful melody hit him like a slap in the face. He hadn't knocked on the door, but the song lured him in.

She didn't notice him stepping into her room as she carried on hitting the notes at lightning speed. She didn't hear him walking up behind her. But she did feel a drop of water hitting her back, stopping her mid-song and turned, alert.

"Please, don't stop" He begged her; tears rolling down his cheeks as he shared the piano stool with the girl. Pausing from shock for only a second, she carried on.

At long last, he finally felt at peace with himself as he felt the burden lift from his shoulders. He felt her concentration, he felt her beauty, he felt like he belonged. The beast was free, and so was he.

Stand in the rain (Symphonic Mix)-Superchick

He found her in the training grounds, standing like a statue right in the centre of a mass of her own weapons. She has been like that for what seemed like forever, yet he didn't dare disturb her.

Something had been bothering her for some time now, he could tell that and he was determined to find out what. He hadn't been stalking her…just observing from afar.

And that's where he stayed, hidden in the trees watching over her like a guardian angel. But, when he saw her figure falling, he couldn't hold back any longer.

Just as she was about to hit the ground Neji caught her, seeing that she was nearly unconscious.

"Neji…" She whispered, luring the Hyuuga nearer to hear what she had to say.

"It's…going to rain" And as if by magic, the heavens opened. He started to move the both of them to shelter until a whimper stopped him in his tracks.

"No…I want to stay here" Her tone was serious, and Neji knew from experience to never argue with her. He could've just left her there, but he stayed, sensing she wasn't finished with him. His answer seemed correct as she buried her head into his shoulder and started to let out the pain that had been tormenting her through tears. He still didn't exactly know what had been bothering her, but he guessed that she was letting out her grief as the rain was.

Insomnia-The Veronica's

She tossed. She turned. She even tried counting sheep, but she couldn't get a wink of sleep.

It had been the third night in a row she'd been unable to sleep and it wasn't doing her any good. Whether it was frustration or her time of the month, she blamed her sudden Insomnia on one person.

And unlucky for him, he was about to get a midnight battering.

_He_was the one who got her up at Five _every_ morning to train.

_He_ was the one who _never_ let her rest until she was about ready to collapse.

_He_ was the one who was so gorgeous and sexy that he wouldn't get out of her freaking mind!

It was _his_ fault!

Arriving at his window, she wanted to smash it to pieces and scare him senseless. But, deciding that she didn't really want to be hunted down by the whole Hyuuga clan, she tapped lightly on his window instead.

Is reply was almost instant as he opened the curtains so he could inspect who was disturbing him. Seeing that it was only Tenten (and that she had a mad look in her eyes), he opened the window and let her in, shutting it again when she was standing.

He eyed her cautiously, sensing she was very _very_ angry. Acting as though she wasn't even there, he walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Yes Tenten?" She cursed kami for making him have such a sexy voice. She had wanted to say so much, but now that she was standing there, her words abandoned her.

She sighed, defeated as she walked over to the Hyuuga and sat down beside him.

"I…can't sleep" It was all she could muster and she knew she sounded absolutely ridiculous, but he didn't laugh like she expected him to.

Instead, he pushed her onto the bed so she was lying down on it, lied down next to her and tucked the both of them in.

She was speechless and she felt colour rush to her cheeks. Sensing her shock, he grinned arrogantly and, just to add to the weirdness, lightly kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Tenten" And he closed his eyes peacefully.

Suddenly, forgetting what was happening, she felt surprisingly tired and layed her head down on the pillow.

"You better not kick in your sleep"

"Hey!"

The Climb-Miley Cyrus

The Chuunin exams were over…for her.

He saw her fall and all he could do was watch helplessly from the side. How he wanted to jump from the platform and catch her in his arms, to tell her it was alright.

But of course, he couldn't.

They had trained almost non-stop for two years, building themselves up to the exam. And what did she have to show for it?

A lose.

He felt horrible for her, as he knew just how much of an opponent she really was, and yet she was swatted away like an annoying fly. It was fate that brought a wind-element user onto her, and all she could do was accept it.

As soon as he could, he rushed down to the medical ward of the building to visit her.

Bursting through her door, expecting to find a devastated Tenten, instead he found her staring peacefully out of the window, as though hypnotised.

The trance was broken as she faced his shocked face and smiled.

"Neji, you came to visit!" She exclaimed, delighted to see her team-mate and best friend.

He couldn't speak, he just stood there like the world had just stopped. Her giggling brought him back to reality.

"Neji, what are you doing?" His expression didn't change as he made his way over to her bed, letting the door shut on it's own.

"I…I thought you'd…you'd be…erm" She shook her head, understanding his emotions.

"Neji…have you forgotten?" Puzzled, he sat on her bed trying to collect his thoughts. She punched the air in front of her.

"Stronger than the you of yesturday" Their team moto echoed through the room.

"And that's what I'll be Neji…you'll see"

* * *

WOO, i love my i-pod muchly!

I love doing these, and i think this one is worthy enough to post, so enjoy!

1. Ah, good old Metro Station. The reason why the story is so short compared to the other stories is because i couldn't figure out what to write! So, that's all i could come up with in the last minute or so :L

2. This is an amazing song, i defiantly recommend giving it a listen! I don't really like the story, it's too depressing (btw, if you didn't get it, Neji died :/ NOOOOOO)

3. I only heard this song i few days ago and i fell in love with it! I was so glad it came up cause i had so many ideas with it, but i think i picked the best one. I hope you like this short story!

4. Another kick-ass song! It's quiet sad but i like it alot! I hope you do to!

5. I LOVE THE VERONICA'S :D Especially this song though, one of my favourites. And i laughed so hard when i thought of this story, i wanted to put so much more detail into it, but the song ran out just as i was putting in the last word so i couldn't go back and change it!

6. Cool song, had quite alot of fun writing the story :)

xx

~Holly


End file.
